Lo Que No Fue Contado
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida, desde pequeños detalles hasta grandes acciones que trascienden, se quedan ahí, grabados en la memoria para la posterioridad, se convierten en dosis de cordura y en ocasiones, de locura, que ayudan a sobrellevar el día a día en una sociedad tan caótica que se disfrazaba de paz.
**—1–**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shu-chan! – La mujer pelirroja sonrió ampliamente hacia su pequeño y lo abrazó. — Pide un deseo. – Le susurró al oído y los ojos ámbar del menor se iluminaron con emoción.

Ellos vivían en un mundo de cambio y el poder conservar, aunque fuera un poco, las costumbres de los tiempos pasados lograba tranquilizarla.

— Esto es para mí campeón. – El hombre sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de color plata con un moño azul.

— ¡Gracias papá! – La curiosidad del pequeño no se hizo esperar y sin la más mínima delicadeza comenzó a desenvolver el obsequio arrancando el papel y el moño. — ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con voz inocente.

—Es una consola de juegos portátil. – El mayor tomó el objeto entre sus manos y comenzó a explicarle a su hijo cómo funcionaba su regalo, el pequeño Shusei veía atentamente y con interés la explicación de su padre intentando que su pequeña cabeza entendiera cada palabra y detalle.

La familia Kagari era como cualquier otra familia en los tiempos de Sibyl, padres con trabajos dictaminados por el sistema y un pequeño al que siempre dejaban a cargo de las instituciones aprobadas por Sibyl, a pesar de eso lograban mantenerse unidos como familia y aprovechaban al máximo cualquier momento para brindarle amor y tranquilidad al infante.

— Bien, es hora de comer, podemos dejar los regalos para después. – La mujer retiró de las manos de su esposo el artefacto y lo volvió a introducir en su caja.

— Pero mami... – El niño realizo un puchero e infló las mejillas en señal de inconformidad.

— Habrá tiempo para eso después. – Le revolvió los cabellos con cariño y el niño se cruzó de brazos sin estar dispuesto a ceder. — Es momento de comer tu pastel. – cualquier rastro de disgusto desapareció de las pequeñas facciones del pelirrojo menor y una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

— ¡Pastel! – exclamó y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.

Después de una cena familiar el pequeño jugó con su regalo hasta quedar dormido en uno de los sillones con una expresión de alegría que no desapareció en ningún momento.

— Lo llevaré a su habitación. – Dijo el padre acercándose y contemplando la suave respiración del niño.

— Aún falta mucho para que él se preocupe por cosas como su tono o su coeficiente, puede que ni siquiera entienda que es eso todavía. – La mujer acomodó a su hijo en su regazo y el padre se sentó al lado de ellos y observo la expresión de melancolía que se extendía sobre el dulce rostro de su esposa. —Me gustaría que nunca tuviera que preocuparse por eso. – acarició la cabeza del menor con amor y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

— Es un niño sano, no creo que tenga problemas con eso más adelante. – El hombre tenía una expresión seria pero trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa con sus palabras, la pelirroja sonrió tiernamente a su familia y pasó al menor a los brazos de su padre para que todos fueran a descansar.

Debido a la incorporación del sistema Sibyl la vida cotidiana de los ciudadanos había cambiado drásticamente, se encontraban bajo vigilancia constante, en las calles, en el trabajo, en las tiendas, no había lugar alguno en todo Japón que se librara de los escáner cimáticos y no había individuo que pudiera escapar de la valoración mensual de su Psycho pass, aquellos con un tono más claro tenían oportunidades mayores que el resto de las personas mientras que los de tonos más obscuros eran discriminados y marginados. Recientemente se habían implementado centros de ayuda para personas con tonos nublados pero no eran más que aislamientos para apartar a las "manzanas podridas" de la sociedad y mantener las áreas generales con tonos limpios.

* * *

— ¡Dámelo! – Gritó el menor atrayendo la atención de los encargados del área.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – El tono fingidamente amable del mayor resonó en la estancia como advertencia a los demás niños que se habían juntado para ver el pleito.

— ¡El me quitó mi consola! – señaló a un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes que lo miraba con suficiencia.

El encargado medito sobre el asunto en segundos que al pelirrojo se le hicieron eternos, el juguete era algo más que eso para el niño, Irie Sakumo podía quitarle el juguete que quisiera y el no diría nada pero el regalo de su padre era especial y no dejaría que el pelinegro se volviera a salir con la suya.

— No hay por qué discutir Kagari-Kun, compartir aclara tu tono y te hace ser un niño bueno ante el sistema. – dijo el hombre en tono conciliador, el no habían sido dotado de mucha paciencia pero el sistema determinó que él tenía aptitudes para ese trabajo y si el sistema lo decía es porque esa era la verdad absoluta.

— ¡Eso no me importa, es mía! – la exasperación del niño de ojos ámbar comenzaba a contagiar al mayor.

— Shusei-kun tranquilízate. – sintió que su brazo era jalado por unas pequeñas manitas y visualizó a Satomi Haruka, su mejor amiga dentro de la institución. La niña de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés lo miraba con temor lo cual desconcertó al pelirrojo.

— ¡hmp, no necesito de estas porquerías, mi padre puede comprar mejores cosas que esto! – Sakumo tiro al suelo la consola de Shusei y el niño sintió como el coraje invadía su pequeño cuerpo, la familia del ojiverde estaba conformada por políticos de la región y los psycho pass de la mayoría de sus integrantes se mantenían en colores claros por lo cual se creían superiores a los demás y se aprovechaban de quien quisieran en el momento que ellos quisieran.

— Bien, ya no hay ningún problema, vayan a jugar a otro lado. – el joven se retiró sin dar algún tipo de amonestación al verdadero causante de todo.

— no es justo. – el pequeño reprimió un par de lágrimas de coraje y levantó su preciado juguete del suelo, se sentía enojado y no sabía cómo describir lo que dictaban sus pensamientos, quería golpear al niño arrogante pero sabía que no podía, no sin que él se viera afectado también por ello, algo acerca de colores y numero que él no comprendía.

— Vamos Shusei-kun. – la menor lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un área alejada para estar mejor del egocéntrico niño de ojos verdes.

El y Haruka eran amigos desde los 4 años, se habían conocido en la institución en la que sus padres les dejaban cuando tenían que ir a trabajar y habían entablado una muy buena relación, ella era calmada y dulce mientras que él era más explosivo y alegre pero sin importar sus diferencias se entendían y complementaban.

— Sakumo es un idiota. – dijo sin enojado. No conocía el significado de la palabra, la había escuchado un par de veces en boca del encargado y solo comprendía que la decía cuando alguien lo hacía enojar demasiado, tal y como estaba el en ese momento.

— Papá dice que la familia de Irie-kun se aprovecha de su rango o algo así. – le restó importancia la menor. —No deberías pensar mucho en eso Shusei-kun, mami dice que eso hace daño, también dice que papá tiene problemas por pensar en eso. – el tono de la pequeña cambio a uno de preocupación.

— Tu papá es un criminal latente. – escupió con desdén Sakumo que los había estado escuchando sin que se dieran cuenta. La mayoría de los niños y encargados voltearon a verlos al escuchar tal aseveración venir de un niño de 5 años, los menores se vieron con interrogación y el coraje volvió a surgir en el interior del pelirrojo.

— ¡Cállate Sakumo! – le gritó Shusei.

— Es cierto, escuche decir a papá que la familia Satomi tiene problemas para controlar su psycho pass. – nuevamente el aire de suficiencia rodeo al pelinegro y una encargada se acercó a ellos para tranquilizarlos.

La mayoría de los niños en la estancia no entendían sobre que hablaba su compañero pero se veía tan seguro de sí mismo que asustaba, Haruka había escuchado ese término antes y aunque no sabía que significaba ser un "criminal latente" sabía que era malo porque su madre siempre terminaba llorando cuando esas palabras aparecían en la conversación.

— ¡Niños ustedes no deberían de hablar de esos temas! – los reprimió la mujer y todo quedó en silencio nuevamente. El niño de ojos verdes les dedicó una mirada de superioridad, sonrió burlándose de ellos y se fue a otro lado.

* * *

— mami... – Shusei se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, los sucesos desagradables de la mañana seguían frescos en su memoria y la duda sobre el término ocupado por el engreído niño de ojos verdes seguía rondando en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shu-chan? – habló con alegría la pelirroja que se encontraba lavando trastes mientras el menor degustaba su merienda.

— Hoy Sakumo dijo algo sobre el papá de Haruka-chan que no entendimos y la señorita Setsuna nos regañó por eso a todos. – El niño volvió a realizar un puchero recordando el rostro arrogante de su compañero.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese niño? – la madre había dejado su labor para centrar su atención en el menor, no le gustaba que su hijo se involucrara en riñas, por muy pequeñas que fueran, cualquier cosa que pudiera nublar el tono de su pequeño era signo de alarma que debía de ser apartado.

— Dijo algo como "Criminal lactante" o algo así. – puso gesto de confusión al no recordar a la perfección las palabras del otro niño.

La cara de la mujer pelirroja era un poema al momento en el que su esposo ingresó al comedor, en cualquier otro momento y tratándose de otra situación se habría reído por la mala pronunciación de su pequeño, pero ella sabía a qué se refería el niño conocido como Sakumo y ciertamente no era un asunto de risa, muy por el contrario, que un niño de 5 años conociera esos términos no era común ¿Cómo sería el Psycho pass de un niño así? No quería ni imaginarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? – el señor Kagari miraba a su esposa y al infante que movía ligeramente a su madre para hacerla reaccionar.

— No, Nada...– Los ojos ámbar de la señora se centraron en el tierno rostro de su hijo. — No quiero que estés cerca de ese niño hijo, no se oye como un buen amigo. – dijo con seriedad. Se aseguraría de que nada dañara el tono de su único hijo y eso implicaba alejarlo de las malas compañías.

— ¡Él no es mi amigo! – reclamó el menor haciendo un gran gesto de disgusto.

— Eso es bueno. – dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja soltando un leve suspiro. — Bien hijo, es hora de que vayas a dormir. – el menor estiró sus brazos y la mujer lo tomó en los suyos acurrucándolo entre su hombro y su pecho.

El señor Kagari se despidió del niño con un beso en la frente y se quedó en el comedor esperando a que su esposa regresara de acostar al pequeño, no había escuchado más que una mínima parte de la conversación pero el rostro de su esposa denotaba lo grave que podía llegar a ser el asunto.

* * *

De entre todas las cosas que le molestaban, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Irie Sakumo ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista, verlo entrar a la institución con gesto de suficiencia bastaba para que él se sintiera molesto. Lo último que esperó encontrarse en esa mañana era a su amiga detrás del odioso niño, se sorprendió aún más por el rostro demacrado de Haruka, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, notoriamente por haber llorado demasiado y su ánimo por los suelos.

— ¿Haruka-chan? – se acercó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. La niña pareció no escucharlo y siguió con la mirada perdida. — ¿Qué sucede? – insistió el niño de ojos ámbar.

— Papá... – murmuró con voz quebrada y con los ojos aguándose nuevamente.

— ¿Le paso algo? – La inocencia del pelirrojo aclaró por un momento a la castaña y se aclaró la garganta para evitar que la voz se le quebrara por el llanto al relatar lo sucedido.

— ¡Lo sabía! – La odiosa voz del ojiverde se escuchó a espaldas de ellos y el hijo de los Kagari sintió enojo al ver como su única amiga se tensaba ante la voz del niño prepotente.

— ¿Qué quieres Sakumo?– dijo de mala gana poniendo gesto serio.

— ¡El papá de Satomi es un criminal latente! – ahí estaba otra vez ese término que no comprendía, sabía que era malo puesto que su amiga se encontraba ahora llorando a mares por las palabras del otro infante, Shusei sintió unas terribles ganas de golpear al niño frente a él más esperó a que el arrogante terminara su historia. — Papá me lo dijo ayer, el tono de su Papá era azul profundo, lo despidió porque no quería a sucios criminales en su empresa. – sonrió son suficiencia y para el pelirrojo contenerse se volvió una misión imposible, antes de que alguien pudiera preverlo se encontraba encima del hijo de los Irie y golpeaba fuertemente su rostro, el niño cobarde comenzó a gritar por ayuda y para cuando los encargados llegaron el pelinegro tenía una abundante hemorragia nasal debido a un golpe.

— ¡Kagari-kun!– dijo horrorizada una de las encargadas.

Separaron a ambos niños y Haruka se intentó acercar a su amigo pero fue alejada de inmediato.

— Necesitamos terapeutas para todos los niños, lleven a Kagari y a Irie a los cuartos de aislamiento. – ordenó el mismo hombre que los regañó el día anterior. — También llamen a los padres de ellos y al departamento de seguridad pública. – la seriedad del hombre logro alterar a los menores y ambos fueron llevados hacia cuartos distintos.

Los padres de ambos no tardaron en llegar, primero fueron los señores Irie e instantes después el matrimonio Kagari hacia acto de presencia.

— Bien. – la directora de la institución miraba a ambos padres con gesto analítico. — desde la instauración del sistema Sibyl hemos logrado mantener un control total en las acciones de los niños. — comenzó su discurso la mujer y ambas madres de familia hicieron una mueca de incomodidad. — debido al uso del sistema logramos educar a los niños de manera que crezcan como adultos honorables y se vuelvan útiles para la sociedad. – dijo reclinándose sobre su asiento y jugando con un lapicero entre sus dedos. — debo de admitir que hasta el momento no se habían registrado fallas en la manera de enseñarle a los niños los principios básicos. – para este punto ambos matrimonio se encontraban nerviosos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto el imponente hombre pelinegro cortando de lleno el discurso de la directora. —No tengo mucho tiempo como para perderlo en cosas sin sentido. – acomodó su saco en gesto de arrogancia y su mujer, una delicada señora rubia de ojos verdes, le dedico una mirada mordaz.

—Señores, ellos son los agentes de la oficina de seguridad pública. – dijo como si nada la mujer mayor sin inmutarse por la arrogancia del hombre. Dos hombres con el uniforme de la oficina ingresaron a la habitación con estoicismo implantado en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – el tono asustado de la mujer rubia contagio a la mujer pelirroja. ¿Qué hacia la oficina de seguridad ahí? Los habían mandado a llamar por un asunto con sus hijos y no lograba atar los cabos que involucraran a niños de 5 años con agentes de seguridad. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente queriendo salirse de su pecho y los ojos color ámbar comenzaron a picarle en una inexplicable necesidad por derramar lágrimas.

— Iré al grano. – la mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta detrás de su escritorio siendo seguida por los padres y los agentes. —sus hijos se vieron envueltos en una pelea recién ingresaron a las instalaciones y los escáner registraron una anormalidad en sus tonos, no es cien por ciento seguro si fue algo temporal o no por lo que nos vinos en necesidad de recurrir a la agencia de seguridad pública. – digitalizó su huella en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió dejando a al vista a dos asustados niños en un cuarto apenas iluminado, al ver a sus padres ambos corrieron hacia ellos.

— el incidente transcurrió hace una hora por lo que sabemos, sus Psycho pass deberían de estar normales en estos momentos. – uno de los uniformados sacó un dominator de entre sus ropas y ambas madres abrazaron aún más a sus hijos.

— Es por pura formalidad, dudo mucho que alguno de ellos se haya convertido un criminal latente solo por una pelea infantil. – completó el otro inspector.

El primer hombre apuntó al niño pelinegro que temblaba frente a sus padres y pudo escuchar el dictamen del sistema.

—Coeficiente criminal: bajo 40, no es objeto de ejecución, el gatillo se bloqueará.

— Todo bien. – dijo en inspector bajando en arma y la rubia soltó el aire contenido, volvió a abrazar más a su hijo y el menor rompió en llanto mientras que el padre de familia se mantenía estoico. — Vamos contigo pequeño. – el hombre apuntó con el dominator al pelirrojo y espero al juicio.

— Coeficiente criminal: 110, objetivo para acción de ejecución, el gatillo será liberado.

—No puede ser...– el inspector miraba atónito al menor y a sus padres, era el primer caso extraño en su carrera.

— ¿Qué pasa? – su compañero lo cuestionó y él le pasó el arma para que observara el resultado del juicio. —Imposible– murmuró y se vieron entre ellos, según la ley, tendrían que trasladar al menor a una institución de rehabilitación, no es como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a cazar criminales latentes, ese era su trabajo después de todo, simplemente no lograban concebir la idea de un coeficiente tan alto en un menor de edad.

— Señora, su hijo tendrá que venir con nosotros. – dijo uno de los inspectores guardando el dominator.

El matrimonio Kagari no reaccionó hasta que vieron a su hijo derramar lágrimas abundantes y suplicar por ellos mientras lo escoltaban a la salida de la institución donde un vehículo de la oficina de seguridad lo esperaba.

— ¡No! ¡Mi hijo! – la mujer pelirroja corrió hasta dar alcance a los inspectores siendo seguida por su marido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – clamaba el pequeño entre hipidos.

— ¡Dejenlo! ¡Mi hijo no ha hecho nada! – comenzó a forcejear con uno de los hombres.

El menor era cargado por el inspector de aspecto mayor mientras que el más joven intentaba impedir que sus padres se acercaran, las expresiones de desesperación y terror en el rostro de sus padres se grababan a fuego vivo en su mente.

— ¡Mamá! – el grito desgarrador del niño resonó por todo el lugar en el momento en que vio a su progenitora caer al suelo después de que el inspector le dispara con el arma con la que le había apuntado anteriormente a él.

El rostro de su padre era de dolor puro y el gesto de su inconsciente madre denotaba impotencia y horror, vio las puertas del vehículo cerrarse delante de él y lloró a todo pulmón mientras que los sonrientes y amorosos rostros de sus progenitores se desvanecían y eran sustituidos por aquella horrible visión de ellos destrozados, ese sería el último y único recuerdo de sus padres y en sí de toda su vida hasta ese momento.

* * *

— Kagari ¿Estás asustado? – La voz seria de Kougami lo retrajo de sus pensamientos.

¿Tener miedo? Por supuesto que no, nada le causaba miedo a esas alturas, tal vez incomodidad pero nada más allá, había conocido los horrores de la nueva sociedad a una edad muy tierna. Vivía como un perro de caza, su destino era enfrentarse a todo tipo de peligros para salvaguardar la estabilidad mental de Ginoza y de Akane y a decir verdad eso no le molestaba.

— ¡Para nada! – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Había perdido a su familia hace muchos años y no recordaba con exactitud cómo había sido su vida antes de eso, su pasado había quedado enterrado en algún lado de su memoria pero las cicatrices seguían presentes, pero al fin y al cabo eran eso, cicatrices, había encontrado un nuevo hogar, con una familia tan inusual como el mundo en el que vivían. Masaoka, Shion, Kunizuka, Ginoza, Kougami y Akane eran su familia ahora, se habían encargado, cada uno a su manera, de resanar su deteriorado yo, había encontrado un lugar en el que encajaba y daría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo.


End file.
